


monster

by bian, orphan_account



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, i rly don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bian/pseuds/bian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gang aupark chanyeol lives a life of guns, crime, and fear.byun baekhyun lives a life of warm coffee, oversized sweaters, and books.





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished & and being heavily edited.

**baekhyun—6 years old**

 

"Mommy, look at me!" Baek squealed. It was midday, and his mother had taken him to the playground as a reward for behaving well.

She giggled and waved to him, adjusting her sun hat slowly. Baekhyun watched her for a second and smiled. The sun was landing on her skin just right, giving the illusion that she was glowing.

He slid down the slide, throwing his head back to yell on the way down and when he landed on the sand, he got up & sprinted over to his mother.

"Baby, have some water. You're sweating so much, you'll become dehydrated!" She turned to her purse and handed Baekhyun a small water bottle. The freezing cold condensation on the plastic immediately soothed Baekhyun's tiny, hot hands and he lifted it to his forehead to cool himself down more.

"How about five more minutes and then we go home? Daddy is getting back from work soon and Mommy needs to start cooking dinner," she asked, patting his head before little Baek nodded, taking a sip from the bottle.

Five minutes passed quickly and the two began to walk home, holding hands  sweetly. "baekkie, what do you think we should make for dinner? what do you want the most?"

baekhyun hummed in thought, "i like fried rice a lot! and i know it's easy for mommy to make."

baekhyun had always been considerate. most kids his age wouldn't think about how easy something was to cook, or anything like that. he cared about everyone, even though he was just a little boy.

they walked a bit longer, stopping to admire some flowers and point at a couple butterflies. they reached home fairly quickly and immediately baekhyun's mother began to ready the meal.

after she set her son up playing a game on her phone, and was busy tending to some rice, there was a knock at the door.

she wiped her hands on a towel and shuffled over to the door, checking the peephole cautiously. due to her husband's profession, she had to be wary about who she opened the door for.

in front of the door was a well-dressed man, holding his hands behind his back and watching the door patiently. he glanced behind him suspiciously, and she sucked in a breath and jogged over to where baekhyun was sitting on the couch.

"sweetie, i need you to go upstairs and go into mommy and daddy's bathroom and lock the door okay? bring my phone, and if you start to hear yelling then call 9-1-1. can you do that for me?" baekhyun looked up at his mom's face and nodded, worried. "nothing's wrong, nothing's going to happen i just need to make sure of something baekkie okay? go now," and with that, baekhyun was ushered up the stairs and obeyed, locking himself in the bathroom.

a couple minutes went by and he heard nothing. slowly, he got up from where he was sitting on the floor and put his ear against the smooth wooden door. he clutched the phone tighter in his hand and held his breath.

all he could hear was his own pounding heartbeat, and reached his hand to unlock the door when he heard a sharp yell, "WHERE IS HE?!" and what sounded like loud sobbing.

shaking, he dialled 9-1-1 and stuttered when the operator picked up, "m-my mommy said c-c-call the police if i h-heard yelling an-and i did."

the operator asked for his address, and he gave it to her quickly, "please come i'm scared."

he stayed on the call , talking with the operator as she tried to calm him down. she asked about his favourite game, and his favourite movie. she asked what he did today and what his favourite thing about the park was.

he lost track of time while he was talking, and it felt like hours until he heard another noise after the singular yell.

there was a loud crashing noise, like something heavy falling over, and then a deafening scream. baekhyun whimpered and clutched the phone closer to his ear.

"baekhyun what was that?" the operator asked calmly.

"i d-don't know-"

there was another scream, except it ended very abruptly.

"the police are almost there, just hold on a couple more minutes and it'll all be okay. everything's going to be okay, baekhyun."

he sniffled, and for the first time since he locked the door he let his fear take over. he cried and rocked back and forth on the floor, he prayed and he begged. the operator tried to console him, told him to breathe and said they were very very close now.

he heard the front door open violently, and shivered, "i think the police are here now."

"yes, yes baekhyun they are. stay in the bathroom until they come get you okay? i told them you're there. i'm going to hang up now. you're okay, baekhyun," and then she hung up.

he covered his ears when he heard more yelling and closed his eyes tight. there was an ear-splitting bang that made his ears ring and he let out a tiny sob.

before he could think about the loud noise, someone knocked on the door and ordered him to unlock it. baekhyun obliged and started sobbing loudly as a police officer grabbed his hand, knelt, and asked if he was baekhyun.

the small scared boy nodded quickly and sobbed into the man's shoulder. his strong arms wrapped around little shaking baekhyun and held him tight for a second.

"my name is somin. your father is waiting outside for you baekhyun. i'm going to pick you up and take you there, okay?"

the strong man lifted him up and slowly brought him down the stairs. baekhyun was hiding his face in somin's chest, whimpering and praying to every god that his little mind could think of.

"don't look up baekhyun, keep your eyes closed," somin whispered as he made his way to the front door. baekhyun was much too young to know what had exactly happened. it would ruin him.

outside the house, somin put little baekhyun down and his father ran over to him, "oh my god baekhyun, i'm so sorry i should've been home sooner i shouldn't have stayed late at work i'm so sorry baekhyun my poor boy-"

he was cut off by baekhyun starting to cry again, hugging his father as hard as he possibly could, gripping the material of his shirt and wailing as he clinged to the only person that mattered right now.

"i failed you both baekkie.... i swore nothing would ever happen to you..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice <3


End file.
